La crianza de un redireccionador
by javier.aquelarre
Summary: Yomikawa baja a tirar la basura y conoce a alguien que cambiara su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**La crianza de un redireccionador.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Parte 1.**

Ciudad Academia la sede de la ciencia a nivel mundial, en esta ciudad que está a unos 20 a 30 años en el futuro por el resto del mundo, se investiga sobre el desarrollo de poderes sper, nunca se ha podido crear uno con éxito pero se ha confirmado su existencia por los Gemstone.

Ahora era invierno y hacia tanto frio que había empezado a nevar, Yomikawa Aiho una mujer de grandes pecho, cola de cabellos y un miembro de anti-skill estaba sacando la basura de su departamento, por lo recular solo la tiraría por un tubo que conducía hacia el pote de basura en un callejón en la parte de abajo, pero este conducto estaba dañado aparentemente porque alguien forzó más de lo que podía tragar.

Yomikawa abrió la puerta des callejón para tirar su basura, era de noche había tanto frio que te helaba los huesos y no había mucha iluminación pero al menos se podía ver el pote de basura frente a ella, comino unos pocos pasos metió sus desperdicios en el cubo y se fue de regreso a su departamento de lujo, pero antes de montarse en el ascensor noto que tenía unos cuantos papeles que eran basura, para no tener que bajar después se dirigió otra vez a la puerta que daba hacia el callejón.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta su mirada se cruzó con una pequeña figura envuelta en una toalla sucia hurgando en la basura, era un niño sin duda por su estatura no debía tener más d años, tanto Yomikawa como el niño en la toalla se quedaron mirándose por un momento, hasta que el niño salió corriendo, Yomikawa saliendo del trance corrió tras el niño, ella era una profesora y un miembro de anti-skill por lo que si veía un niño pequeño buscando en la basura su deber era ayudarlo, y además de eso era algo muy triste que en una ciudad como Ciudad Academia pasen este tipo de cosas.

Por lo normal si un adulto en buena forma física corriera al lado de un niño de uno años lo normal sería que el adulto lo alcanzara con mucha facilidad, pero este no fue el caso el niño tenía una velocidad tremenda, tanto así que estaba empezando a dejar a Yomikawa atrás.

-ESPERA NO VOY A HACERTE DAÑO-

Yomikawa al ver como el niño se alejaba poco a poco intento gritarle para que se detenga, teniendo el resultado opuesto, el niño aceleraba más y más por cada paso corrió tan rápido que podía dejar a algunos corredores profesionales atrás, pero la suerte se le acabo cuando más adelante vio como una reja de más de 2 metros cortaba su paso.

La profesora pensó que podía agarrar al niño cuando se acercaron a la reja, pero el niño hizo algo que dejo a Yomikawa con la boca abierta, el pequeño niño que no tenía más d años salto la reja que superaba los 2 metros, ver algo imposible dejo a Yomikawa con los ojos bien abiertos, pero no pudo quedarse viendo por más tiempo, el niño después de saltar la reja intento correr nuevamente pero se empezó a tambalear logro dar unos 3 pasos para luego caer al suelo frio.

Cuando vio como el niño se desplomaba en el piso Yomikawa rápidamente escalo la reja lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó al niño desplomado en el piso y lo tomo entre sus brazos, cuando lo cargo sintió una fiebre tremenda.

Yomikawa le quito la sabana de la cabeza y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, era un niño albino por ver solo la cara no podría decir si era niño o niña pero eso no la dejo atónita, el niño tenía la mitad derecha de la cara hinchada como si lo hubieran golpeado muchas beses, el labio inferior partido y múltiples heridas en la cara pero eso no era lo peor, el niño en su cuello tenía un alambre enredado en el que lo estaba ahorcando, era evidente que había sido puesto apropósito por alguien.

 **Parte 2.**

En un hospital 2 personas estaban hablando, una era la profesora de educación física y miembro de anti-skill Yomikawa Aiho, y el otro era un doctor que era conocido como "el cancelador del cielo" estaban hablando sobre el niño que la profesora había traído hacia unas pocas horas, el doctor acababa de salir del quirófano por lo que aun traía puesto el traje de cirujano.

-¡Doctor! ¿¡Cómo está el niño!?-

El doctor con cara de rana se quitó el tapa boca verde, luego hizo un suspiro y le respondió a la profesora.

-El niño se recuperara físicamente ¿Pero que le paso?-

-No lose, lo encontré hurgando en la basura... ¿Quién le pudo hacer algo así?-

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?... pero si puedo decirte un par de cosas después de revisar su cuerpo-

-Cualquier información será útil para la investigación-

Las palabras de Yomikawa tenían ira en su tono, no es que quisiera respóndele al doctor así, era el hecho de saber que fue echo apropósito, el doctor miro a los ojos al miembro de anti-skill y le comenzó a contar lo que pensaba, con un tono que parecía intentar ocultar sus emociones.

-Por las múltiples fracturas, hemorragias, cortes, cicatrices, contusiones, quemaduras, amputaciones y marcas de inyecciones se puede saber que fue hecho por barias personas que sabían lo que hacían, no solo fue golpeado también lo usaron como conejillo de india, si tuviera que decir el tiempo que a tenido que soportar esto yo diría desde que nació-

Al escuchar las palabras del doctor Yomikawa se le quedo mirando con los ojos llenos de rabia, ella intento no dejar salir su rabia a través de la voz y le hizo una pregunta al doctor.

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Ahora no, mañana si quieres podrás verlo-

-Gracias por todo Doctor-

Yomikawa le agradeció al doctor antes de llamar a su rama de anti-skill, pero el doctor la interrumpió antes de poder hacer la llamada.

-Aun ay algunas cosas más-

Yomikawa se dio la vuelta para escuchar al doctor que hora tenía su cara estaba mucho más seria que antes, ella no dijo nada solo se quedó esperando las palabras del ductor.

-Cuando le hicimos radiografía y resonancia magnética no pasó nada, o más bien fueron rebotadas como si fuera un espejo-

-...-

-Le hicimos unas pruebas de sangre y descubrimos que tenía múltiples tipos de drogas en su cuerpo... además su albinismo párese que no fuera natural-

-...-

-Ahora lo más triste-

El doctor y Yomikawa envuelta en ira e impotencia escucho en silencio una vez más las palabras desgarradoras del doctor.

-... Si le hicieron esto a este niño... lo más probable es que hallan más...-

La rabia de Yomikawa se veía claramente en su rostro, ella después de escuchar las palabras sinceras del doctor, quería golpear a los responsables de esto, quería meterlos en la cárcel de por vida, el niño que estaba hospitalizado no avía hecho nada malo y lo hicieron pasar un infierno, todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de la profesora, y el doctor hablo por ultima ves.

-Una última cosa-

-...-

-... Puedo sanar todas sus heridas físicas, pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada por sus heridas emocionales... le pido que no lo deje en un orfanato él no lo soportara, por favor consiga a alguien que pueda darle un hogar-

 **Parte 3.**

Al día siguiente por la mañana Yomikawa estaba de regreso en el hospital, estaba ay para visitar al niño albino que encontró ayer hurgando en la basura, pero antes tenía que hablar con el doctor con cara de rana nuevamente, no era un interrogatorio que tenía que hacer, era solo saber cómo estaba el estado del niño.

Yomikawa se dirigió al consultorio médico del doctor con cara de rana, pero no hizo falta llegar hasta allá, en una esquina del pasillo un hombre calvo le hizo señas con las manos para que viniera, no podía gritarle porque estaban en un hospital, Yomikawa hizo caso a las señales del doctor y se dirigió hasta él.

-Buenos días Yomikawa-san-

-Buenos días doctor ¿cómo se encuentra el niño?-

-Sus heridas físicas están mejor de lo que esperaba, con unos pocos días de descanso podemos ponerle unas prótesis, aunque no es capaz de decir ninguna palabra y le tiene miedo a prácticamente a todo-

-¿Que ay de las drogas en su cuerpo?-

-Está casi completamente desintoxicado, ninguna era letal, pero eso no le quita lo dañino, además el presentara algunos efectos secundarios-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Aún es muy temprano para saberlo, por ahora lo mantendremos en observación-

-¿Doctor?-

Yomikawa detuvo de golpe al doctor con cara de rana cuando llegaron a la habitación del niño albino, y Yomikawa pronuncio su última duda antes de entrar.

-¿El niño se pondrá bien?-

El doctor conocido como el cancelador del cielo miro a la profesora frente a él y le respondió con un suspiro.

-Físicamente mejorara aunque tenga algunos problemas médicos, mentalmente no puedo estar seguro-

-Es bueno saber que se pondrá mejor... yo me are cargo de su recuperación mental y de darle un hogar-

 **Parte 4.**

TOC TOC

-Voy a entrar-

La puerta que daba a la habitación de un niño albino se abrió dejando entrar a Yomikawa, ella entro con cuidado de no asustar al niño, al dar un vistazo noto que el chico albino estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama.

Yomikawa lo miro con dolor en su corazón, tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo, su cara apenas era visible tenia tantas vendas que solo se podía ver el ojo izquierdo serrado y su mata de pelo blanco, Yomikawa bajo la mirada para encontrarse con sus pequeñas manos que no tenía ni un solo dedo todos habían sido amputados, ver al niño tan mal herido la lleno de tristeza.

La profesora busco sentarse en una silla para los invitados al lado de la cama del niño, mirando a la cara vendada del niño, Yomikawa se prometió a descubrir a las personas responsables de torturar al este chico.

Ella levanto su mano para acariciarlo, se debutó en el aire pensando que podría lastimar, así de herido estaba al niño albino, parecía tan frágil que no soportaría una muestra de afecto por mas amor que hubiera en ella, si habría que compararlo con algo solo se pudiera decir que era como un castillo de arena en medio de una tormenta.

RIINN RIINN RIINN

Interrumpiendo el momento un celular empezó a sonar, era de la única adulta en la habitación, Yomikawa saco su teléfono celular y miro quien estaba llamando Yoshikawa Kikyo una amiga de la universidad, se dispuso a contestarle pero antes de decir "hola" la voz de Yoshikawa salió muy apurada.

-¡Aiho, no tengo mucho tiempo así que escúchame bien!-

La voz de Yoshikawa tenía un tono de angustia en ella, esto hizo poner a Yomikawa en alerta.

-¿¡Kikyo, que pasa!?-

-¡No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte así que escúchame bien!-

Yoshikawa al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba en una mala situación guardo silencio mientras escuchaba.

-¡Iré directo al grano, están haciendo experimentos inhumanos con niños en el "Instituto de investigación sper"!-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-¡Espera un no acabo, logre liberar a uno de los niños pero escapo, tienes que encontrarlo o morirá, él tiene la apariencia de un niño albino, está muy mal herido y su nombre en clave es Accelerator!-

Al escuchar la descripción del niño voltio rápidamente la cabeza asía la cama, donde estaba una persona recostada con esas características.

-¿¡Aiho, me escuchas!?-

-¡Ya encontré al niño!-

-¿¡Que!?-

-¡Ya lo encontré ¿¡cuántos niños como el ay, y donde estás tú!?-

-¡Ay por lo menos unos 3000 niños de 3 hasta 8 años, y estoy dentro del "Instituto De Investigación Sper"!-

-¿¡Que hace...!?-

¡Ya no tengo tiempo, abriré una brecha hoy a las !

 **Parte 5.**

Halas 6 de la mañana del día siguiente los miembros de anti-skill habían logrado, cerrar el "Instituto De Investigación Sper" un lugar donde se hacían experimentos con niños pequeños, pero nadie estaba celebrando envés de eso todos tenían la cabeza baja y un aura deprimente.

Los miembros de anti-skill cerraron el laboratorio pero en el proceso casi todos los niños dentro de las instalaciones habían sido asesinados, de los 3000 que se encontraban dentro solo 127 lograron sobrevivir a duras penas contando al niño albino.

El asesino de los niños era un hombre llamado Amai Ao, el científico encargado de verificar la salud de los niños, si a eso se le podía llamar, Amai Ao se aseguraba de matar a los sin habilidad o niveles 0 y dejar vivir de apoco a los que tuvieran alguna habilidad como Accelerator.

La mayoría de los niños no tenían familia era sacados de las calles o de algunos orfanatos fuera o dentro de Ciudad Academia, pero habían unos pocos que tenían familia como el caso de Misaka Mikoto que fue secuestrada por una riña que su padre tubo con uno de los científicos, y un caso muy triste de una niña que fue vendida por sus padres por tener ojos en forma de estrellas.

Por otro lado Yoshikawa Kikyo estaba siendo interrogada, ella fue la que aviso sobre los experimentos y ayudo a detenerlos pero estaba en el "Instituto De Investigación Sper" eso la hacía sospechosa, pero a ella no le importaba mientras los pocos niños sobrevivientes pudieran ser felices.

Yomikawa Aiho estaba sentada en un banco del hospital algo frustrada, cualquiera que la viera diría que no estaba herida y así era, ella estaba ay sentada en un pasillo esperando que fuera la hora de visitas para ver a un niño albino que había encontrado hurgando en su basura.

-Yomikawa-san, te tengo buenas noticias-

Un doctor con cara de rana se acercó al miembro de anti-skill.

-¿Que es doctor?-

-El niño Accelerator ya no corre peligro-

-¿Puedo verlo ya?-

El doctor con cara de rana antes de decirle alguna respuesta señalo el pasillo que daba en el punto siego de Yomikawa, ay escondido tras una esquina estaba un niño cubierto de vendas y con cabellos blancos mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Su recuperación es mucho más rápida que una persona normal, según Yoshikawa Kikyo es gracia a su habilidad sper la "Redirección de vectores"-

Accelerator y Yomikawa intercambiaron miradas hasta que la profesora se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que el niño albino se ocultara casi por completo detrás de la esquina, Yomikawa al darse cuenta que lo estaba asustando se inclinó como si fuera hacer, saco un chocolate y estiro el brazo con una sonrisa.

Accelerator apenas asomándose en la esquina mostró una cara de curiosidad y miedo a la acción de Yomikawa, fue saliendo poco a poco de la esquina mientras se acercaba hacia la profesora, cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos estiro una de sus pequeñas manos sin dedos hacia el chocolate, faltando unos poco centímetros se detuvo y miro la sonrisa de Yomikawa con dudas como si estuviera diciendo _"¿puedo tomarlo?"_ a lo que la profesora le respondió estirando el brazo un poco con delicadeza, Accelerator tomo este gesto como un sí y se dispuso a tomarlo con una de sus manos sin dedos.

Cuando tuvo el chocolate en su pequeña mano se alejó de Yomikawa y del doctor con cara de rana, no se fue mucho solo unos pocos paso, él estaba buscando que era lo que tenía en la mano, miro a Yomikawa buscando la respuesta de _"¿qué es esto?"_ la profesora saco otro chocolate y se lo comió, Accelerator imito lo que vio y se comió el chocolate lo mastico y saboreo como si fuera lo más delicioso que alguna vez haya probado, luego miro una vez más a la profesora en busca de más chocolate, Yomikawa saco otro y izo las mismas acciones de antes pero esta vez coloco su mano más cerca de ella, el niño albino se acercó con menos precaución en busca del chocolate pero antes de poder tomarlo una vos lo asusto.

-¡Yomikawa-san el niño albino no está!-

Accelerator se volteo buscando el origen del grito y lo que vio lo asusto aún más, un hombre vestido con el uniforme de anti-skill, el niño estaba tan asustado que sin ver salió de un salto así donde estaba Yomikawa, el choque fue tan fuerte que la profesora no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al piso con el niño temblando en su pecho, cuando Yomikawa se recompuso del golpe lo primero que noto fue el miedo del niño, ella puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a acariciarlo con delicadeza, con ese simple acto el niño albino dejo de temblar y se tranquilizó en el pecho de Yomikawa.

 **Notas.**

Gracia por leer, este es .

Este fic iba a ser un "Mini Cap" de 2 páginas y menor a las 1000 palabras, pero un amigo me dijo que tenía oro en mis manos, ustedes díganme si él tenía razón o solo le gustó la idea.

Me gustaría decir también que este fic se centrara en la relación de Yomikawa como la madre a Accelerator, y las otras persona que conocerán al trascurso de la historia, tendrá uno que otro combate, pero como ya dije se centrara en la familia y la amistad.

Una última cosa, me voy de vacaciones a donde no ay internet, no publicare nada como e semanas.

Gracias y hasta luego.


	2. Capitulo 02

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero de golpe me llegó la espiración y aunque algo corto creo que pudo lo que quería dar a entender.

No soy dueño de TAMNI.

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Parte 1.**

En un cierto hospital el doctor con cara de rana y la oficial de anti-skill estaban hablando sobre la salud de un niño albino, el niño llamado Accelerator había sufrido mucho en un laboratorio que lo uso como conejillo de indias, ahora él se estaba recuperando en una habitación del hospital.

El doctor le hablo a Yomikawa con calma.

-Accelerator está mejorando a medida que pasa el tiempo, en 3 días más o menos podrá dejar el hospital, pero es necesario que lo vigiles, podría tener una recaída de golpe en cualquier momento-

-Entiendo, ya pedí un permiso para estar con Accelerator, lo estaré vigilando las 24 horas... ¿Pero qué pasa con sus manos y su ojo?-

-Sufrió un rechazo-

El doctor prenuncio las palabras como si no se pudiera hacer nada respecto al niño, Yomikawa cacto el tono sin esperanzas del doctor.

-Cuando intentamos ponerle las prótesis su cuerpo las rechazo, fue otra vez gracias a sus poderes, no podremos hacerle más cirugías hasta que Yoshikawa acabe de analizar los informes-

\- ¿Hasta entonces tendrá que vivir de esa manera?-

-Sí, aunque solo será temporal-

El doctor con cara de rana se paró de la silla donde estaba sentado, camino hasta una estantería y busco en ella unos frascos y cajas, se devolvió a la silla y le fue enseñando cada uno, en total eran 4 cajas de pastilla y 2 frascos evidentemente todos eran medicamentos, el doctor empezó a explicar lo que hacían cada medicina.

-Estas dos pastilla son para el dolor una tableta cada 8 horas, esta otra es para subir sus defensas 2 tabletas cada 12 horas, la última caja con los 2 frascos son para terminar de desintoxicarlo solo cela darás si tiene fiebre que pase los 40 grados y 1 tableta y una cucharada de cada una-

-… ¿Las drogas en su cuerpo le aran mucho daño?-

-Cuando el cuerpo humano es llenado de materiales extraños por varios años no se le puede quitar todos de golpe, ay que hacerlo poco a poco de lo contrario tendrá un efecto negativo en el cuerpo… por ahora podría tener perdida de equilibrio, alucinaciones, fiebre, perdida de memorias, dolor, cambios de ánimos entre otras cosas-

La profesora de educación física apretó los dientes en ira -¿Cuánto durara el tratamiento?-

-No lo sé, pero por sus poderes será más rápido que una persona normal-

 **Parte 2.**

TOC TOC

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una enfermera, traía una silla de ruedas y unas medicinas para una niña con ojos en forma de estrellas.

La niña con ojos estrellados tenía un aura algo oscura sobre ella, pero a pesar de estas características tenía unos rasgos más destacan tés, como su cabellera rubia y tan seca que se podría romper si intentaras acariciarla, su cuerpo era tan delgado que no le quedaba mucho para ser un esqueleto, no cabía duda era una niña de 4 años muy maltratada.

-Misaki-chan es la hora de tu medicina y te sacare para que puedas tener algo de aire fresco-

La enfermera con mucho cuidado le dio la medicina a Shokuhou Misaki, y Luego con más cuidado la monto en la silla de ruedas.

Por el pasillo la enfermera empujaba la silla de ruedas donde estaba Misaki, seguían el camino al parque del hospital que quedaba en la parte de atrás, las enfermeras sacaban a los pacientes que no podían caminar al parque 3 veces a la semana, esto era ordenes de los doctores para que socializaran con los demás pacientes.

PLAF

Misaki y la enfermera por el camino vieron como uno de los niños con un bastón se caía y no lograba pararse, el niño intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie pero ni los brazos ni las piernas estaban lo suficientemente recuperadas para levantarse por cuenta propia, la enfermera dejo a Misaki un momento y fue a ayudar al niño.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Misaki escucho unos gritos viniendo del lado derecho del pasillo, voltio la cabeza para ver como una familia se reencontraba, era una madre joven y un padre que parecía un hombre de negocios con mucho dinero y la hija que votaba pequeñas cargas eléctricas.

Los padre abrazaban a su hija sin prestarles atención a las constantes descargas que botaba la niña de pelo castaño, esto le provocó la sensación de un hueco en el pecho de Misaki, sus padres nunca la habían tratado bien, todo lo que podía recordar de ellos eran las maldiciones y los golpeas hacia ella por culpa de sus ojos en forma de estrellas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH MAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA PAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAA!-

Siempre había querido tener ese tipo de relaciones con sus padres, y ahora que veía como le daban las muestras de afecto que siempre había querido solo podía sentir envidia, se le formo un nudo en la garganta junto al vacío que sentía en el pecho no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

-¡MIKOTO LO SIENTO TANTO!-

-¡NUNCA TE VOLVEREMOS A DEJAR QUE NADA TE PASE!-

Misaki no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y empezaron a salir sin hacer ruido, si tuviera la suficiente fuerza en ese momento podría haber gritado, pero estaba tan débil que solo podía dejar salir algunas lágrimas, Misaki serró los ojos buscando calmar el dolor y el vacío que sentía pero solo se hizo más fuerte.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio como un niño albino cubierto de vendas le extendía una de sus manos sin dedos en ella había un objeto cuadrado de color marrón, Misaki que no podía entender las acciones del niño movía los ojos del niño hacia la cosa cuadrada.

El niño al darse cuenta que no comprendía sus acciones retrajo la mano y con la otra dio un pequeño toque partiendo en dos la cosa cuadrada, tomo una de las mitades y se la comió para mostrarle que era, la otra mitad se la ofreció nuevamente a la niña de ojos estrellados.

Misaki al entender lo que estaba intentado hacer el niño blanco, estiro el brazo pero no tenía la fuerza para moverlo solo podía hacerlo temblar un poco con todas sus fuerzas, antes de rendirse sintió como algo entraba a su boca el sabor era dulce muy dulce y rico, el niño blanco le había dado la cosa cuadrada al darse cuenta que ella misma no podía.

El niño se alejó asía un adulto que tenía una cola de caballo, luego de un rato volvió con más de la cosa cuadrada, las emociones que sintió al ver a la familia reuniéndose no se habían ido, aun sentía el nudo en la garganta y el vacío en el pecho, pero de algún modo ahora se sentían algo agradable, como una tristeza que te hace ser feliz.

 **Parte 3.**

El niño albino conocido como Accelerator estaba sentado en su cama metiendo sus cosas en un pequeño bolso, él se estaba preparando para irse del hospital y dirigirse al lugar que sería su primera casa con la persona que lo salvo Yomikawa Aiho.

Repasando las cosas que había metido eran 4 pantalones de invierno, 3 camisas de invierno, 5 pares de medias de lana, 5 interiores de lana, 2 pares de zapatos y unos juguetes como carros y muñecos con articulaciones, al parecer no le faltaba nada y ya estaba listo para irse a su nueva casa con Yomikawa.

Ahora que Accelerator estaba preparado para irse solo tenía que esperar a su protectora, mientras esperaba sentado en la cama movió la cabeza para ver un control remoto que estaba sobre el mesón, el niño con un parche en el ojo derecho estiro sus manos sin dedos en dirección al control, cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba jugando pero todos lo que supieran que él era un sper sabría que estaba intentando alguna otra cosa, Accelerator se quedó viendo el control en un estado de concentración que algunos deberían usar para estudiar en sus exámenes.

TOC TOC

La puerta sonó y luego se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer de cabellos oscuros en una cola de caballo, esa persona era Yomikawa Aiho la salvadora del niño albino sentado en la cama, Accelerator rompió su concentración sobre el control remoto mientras se paraba para abrazar a Yomikawa.

-Hola Accelerator ¿ya estás listo para irnos a casa?-

El niño albino soltándose del abraso asintió con la cabeza y señalo el pequeño bolsa que solo faltaba por serrar, la profesora de educación física miro el bolso y luego se agacho para cargar en sus brazos a Accelerator, luego tomo el bolso con su otra mano y salieron de la habitación.

Por los pasillos del hospital no vieron nada digno de nombrar, pero cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Accelerator se emocionó al ver unos de los juguetes que Yomikawa le había comprado en un tamaño su suficiente para montar.

-¿Te gusta este carro?-

Accelerator asintió con fuerza y luego señalo al bolso que Yomikawa cargaba en su otra mano, dando a entender que era igual a su juguete, Yomikawa dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir saco una sonrisa y se acercó al carro mientras decía.

-Bien, porque este es mi auto y aquí viajaremos-

El niño albino se quedó sorprendido viendo como la profesora abría la puerta trasera y colocaba su pequeño bolso en el carro, cuando él fue a entrar saco una sonrisa de emoción entro tan rápido como pudo, y lo primero que noto fue que los asientos eran más cómodos que las camas de hospital, Yomikawa le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y le dispuso a explicarle algunas cosas.

-Escucha esto es importante, no debes quitarte el cinturón de seguridad mientras el carro este en movimiento, ni bajar los vidrios y tampoco abrir la puerta jalando esta manija puede ser muy peligroso-

Accelerator asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, luego miro como Yomikawa serraba la puerta y se montaba en el asiento del piloto, cuando sintió el movimiento del carro al encenderse sintió un bote de adrenalina en él, cuando el carro empezó a moverse una parte de la alegría que sentía se trasformó en miedo al recordar una película donde los carros chocan en un desierto y un tipo gordo los perseguía.

Cuando el carro salió del estacionamiento y entro a la carretera de la ciudad, Accelerator se agarró del respaldo de la cabeza mientras temblaba del miedo, Yomikawa al darse cuenta que el niño detrás de ella estaba asustado se detuvo poniendo el carro en una parada y encendiendo las luces de emergencia, luego se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se dio la vuelta para ver mejor al niño asustado.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo Accelerator, ahora nadie te hará daño-

El niño albino miro a la tierna sonrisa de la profesora y con temblor en todo su cuerpo soltó el asiento del piloto.

 **Parte 4.**

El viaje fue detenido muy a menudo por los sustos de Accelerator, el carro tubo que estar en P por un carro a exceso de velocidad, una ambulancia, un camión de bomberos, vehículos de anti-skill, autobuses en fin todo lo que tuviera ruedas e hiciera ruido.

Pero los sustos no acabaron ay, actualmente Yomikawa y Accelerator estaban esperando el ascensor en el lobby del edificio donde la profesora vivía, el niño albino no paraba de mirar de un lado al otro maravillado por la entrada de lo que sería su nuevo y primer hogar sosteniendo la mano de Yomikawa.

CLIN

De repente la puerta del ascensor se abrió asustando a Accelerator que rápidamente se ocultó detrás de ella, cuando el niño albino intento ver que había pasado lo que observo lo dejo tieso detrás de Yomikawa, ay parado en la entrada del ascensor estaba un hombre mucho más alto que la profesora de educación física, los únicos pelos en su cabeza se encontraban en su barba y bigote como si se tratara de un candado.

El hombre Salió del ascensor mientras Yomikawa y Accelerator entraron, el niño creyó a ver tenido suerte de no ser atacado.

Al serrarse las puertas del ascensor y sentir esa incomoda sensación de vértigo en el estómago cuando se empieza a mover el ascensor Accelerator estuvo a punto de vomitar, Yomikawa se dio cuenta que el niño a sus pies se encontraba mal se agacho preocupada.

-¿¡Accelerator pasa algo!?-

En niño albino subió la cabeza para ver a la profesora justamente en el momento que el ascensor se detuvo causando una vez más la sensación de vértigo pero esta vez no pudo aguantar, Todo el líquido que Accelerator poseía en su región abdominal fue expulsado de golpe hacia Yomikawa dándole un baño a ambos.

En ese momento Yomikawa Aiho lo supo, sería más complicado de lo que pensaba cuidar de Accelerator.

 **Parte 5.**

Ahora Yomikawa le estaba enseñando a Accelerator a tomar un baño.

-Antes de entrar en la bañera primero ay que lavarse el cuerpo-

Accelerator estando desnudo siguió las indicaciones de la profesora y se sentó en un asiento para el baño frente a un espejo, en él pudo ver su ojo faltante había un agujero en donde debería estar su ojo.

Yomikawa al darse cuenta que el niño albino no dejaba de mirar su ojo faltante agarro el sombrero de baño y se lo coloco sacando al niño de su transe.

-No te preocupes por eso, cuando Kikyo termine su trabajo tendrás un nuevo ojo y dedos-

Accelerator miro a la profesora mientras su ojo se humedecían y dejaba salir un llanto sin hacer suido, Yomikawa lo abraso con su pecho dejándolo oír sus latidos de corazón, Accelerator se quedó un rato escuchándolos para era el mejor sonido que allá escuchado jamás, un sonido cálido y amable que no se detiene, el sonido de una madre.

 **Notas.**

Buenas a todos.

¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que muchos piensan que la personalidad de Accelerator no cuadra para nada con la del original, pero tengo 2 buenas razones para eso.

La primera: En este fic Accelerator es un niño pequeño que ha pasado por mucho, él fue torturado y nunca ha matado a nadie, además en las novelas originales su personalidad se tuerce más que nada por Kihara.

La segunda: No sé cómo hacer bien la personalidad de Accelerator, intente hacer otro fic de AcceleratorXMusujime y me dio canse como había hecho su personalidad, era como si unieras a una tsundere y luego la fusionaras con una Yandere ahora imagínate eso en versión hombre, no es agradable.

No creo poner muy seguido este fic pero no voy a abandonarlo, además cuando termine este tengo pensado hacer otro que debería gustar más XD

¿Sabes? Si no comentas una profesora podría dejar de caminar ¿Me entiendes? ¿camicci? (así se escribe capichi)


	3. capitulo 03 Un día en la nieve

**Nota:** Antes de empezar me gustaría decir que los "Cap" y las "Partes" no siguen una línea de tiempo constante, con esto no quiero decir que será como el anime de "Suzumiya Haruhi" o algo parecido, lo que quiero decir es que entre "Cap" y "Partes" pueden pasar bien unos pocos minutos o días, no creo poner semanas e años a menos que valla ser un salto hasta más grande y avisare eso cuando ocurra.

No soy dueño de TAMNI.

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Parte 1.**

El niño albino de unos 5 años conocido como Accelerator por todos estaba despertando de su sueño, se encontraba acostado solo en una cama matrimonial algo poco adecuado para su pequeño cuerpecito.

Accelerator abrió un poco los ojos aun con sueño en ellos, busco agarrar algo con sus manos sin dedos pero solo encontró la sabana y el calor de alguien que se había levantado recientemente, estiro más su brazo en busca de ese alguien al cual buscaba pero no lo consiguió, subió la cabeza para ver mejor donde estaba la persona, pero cuando su mirada busco por toda la habitación no encontró a nadie, se encontraba solo.

El niño albino ya sin sueño a causa del miedo de quedarse solo a merced de las personas que le quitaron sus dedos y su ojo haciendo pasar por un infierno de dolor, se paró y fue con cuidado hacia la puerta de la habitación en busca de su héroe.

Abrió el pomo de la puerta usando las palmas de ambas manos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, miro por su único ojo todo el pasillo en busca de posibles peligros, Accelerator no era tonto el sabia como pasar sin hacer ruido además él era mejor usando sus poderes, salió del cuarto sin hacer el más mínimo ruido el seria la envidia de un ninja si lo vieran.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala y repetir el mismo proceso de mirar por su ojo en busca de peligro y luego de comprobar que no había salía así a la cocina, ay la pudo ver usando un delantal para cocina verde oscuro mientras hacía algo con el arroz, Accelerator salió corriendo y la abraso de golpe en busca de la seguridad que solo ella le podía brindar.

-¿¡Accelerator!? ¿Pasa algo?-

El niño quito su cara de las piernas de Yomikawa y la miro a la cara con su ojo humedecido, la profesora entendió lo que estaba pasando de manera inmediata, Accelerator se había despertado y al encontrarse solo pensó que lo había abandonado eso debió asustarlo.

Yomikawa miro al niño albino mientras le ponía su mano izquierda en la cabeza para acariciarlo suavemente mientras le hablaba con su voz tranquilizadora.

-Tranquilo Accelerator, no te voy a dejar solo, ahora yo cuidare de ti para siempre-

Accelerator abraso con más fuerza a la profesora mientras salían las lágrimas por su único ojo, Yomikawa se agacho y cargo en sus brazos al niño albino para mostrarle lo que estaba haciendo, en el mesón de la cocina se encontraban un pote de arroz blanco, alga nori en una bolsa de plástico, un poco de sal en un frasquito pequeño y algún tipo de pescado en un pote,

Accelerator mira las cosas en la mesa con curiosidad, el sabía que eran comida pero no sabía porque todas estaban distribuidas por el mesón.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la comida?-

Accelerator reacciono a las palabras de la profesora mirándola a la cara con duda y luego mirando a los ingredientes de la comida algo confundido, luego miro otra vez a Yomikawa pero esta vez con una estrella de ilusión en su único ojo.

-Bien vamos a hacer unos ricos onigiri-

Yomikawa se acercó al lavaplatos con Accelerator en sus brazos mientras le comenzaba a explicar.

-Para comenzar tenemos que lavarnos las manos-

Accelerator asintió mientras metía sus pequeñas manos sin dedos al agua, una vez que acabaron Yomikawa lo coloco en el suelo y tomaba la sal.

-Ahora tenemos que ponernos sal en las manos, para que no se nos peque el arroz-

El niño albino con ayuda de la profesora se colocó la sal en sus manos.

-Ahora tomamos un poco de arroz y le damos la forma de un triángulo-

En esta parte eran muy importantes los dedos pero como Accelerator no tenía solo podía hacer algo parecido a una bolita de arroz deformada, la profesora sintió algo de dolor en el pecho al pensar en eso pero cuando casi al instante el niño sin dedos le entrego un triángulo de arroz perfecto Yomikawa se quedó asombrada.

Accelerator con una sonrisa infantil le mostro el triángulo perfecto echo de arroz a Yomikawa que no acababa de comprender como pudo hacerlo con sus manos, ella tomo el onigiri en sus manos para verlo mejor lo reviso de punta a punta y concluyo que ningún grano de arroz estaba fuera de su sitio, era un triangulo literalmente perfecto.

-¿Accelerator puedes mostrarme como hiciste el triángulo?-

Yomikawa tomo otro poco de arroz del pote y se lo entregaba a Accelerator que lo tomaba con orgullo en sus manos, el niño albino coloco todo el arroz en su mano derecha mientras que con un pequeño toque de su mano izquierda hacia que el arroz tomara la forma de un triángulo perfecto.

Ya Yomikawa sabía que el niño albino al frente de ella era un sper y también sabía que su habilidad era "redirección de vectores" pero ver como hacía uso de ella sin importar lo pequeña que fuera era increíble.

 **Parte 2.**

Unos minutos después de que Yomikawa y Accelerator hubieron terminado de desayunar la profesora había tenido una llamada telefónica y en este momento acababa de colgar, se dirigió a Accelerator y le empezó a hablar que estaba en el sofá viendo un anime en la TV.

-Accelerator, tenemos que salir al hospital y a mi escuela-

El niño albino al escuchar la voz de la profesora apago la TV mientras se paraba del sofá para buscar su abrigo que estaba en su cuarto, Yomikawa fue a buscar las llaves del carro mientras se hacía una pregunta en vos alta.

-¿Sera buena idea tomar el ascensor?-

El día anterior cuando avía llevado a Accelerator a su casa tomaron el ascensor, aparentemente eso lo mareo dando como resultado que vomitara.

Mientras la profesora de educación física se debatía Accelerator ya había encontrado su abrigo blanco con líneas azules hacia abajo, Yomikawa tomo un bolso negro con dibujos de flores rojas luego le tendió la mano a Accelerator y salieron del apartamento hacia las puertas del ascensor.

Una vez frente al ascensor el niño albino se colocó detrás de Yomikawa dando a entender que no quería montarse en él, la profesora lo miro con comprensión pero no podía complacerlo en ese momento después de todo estaban en el piso 17, Yomikawa le puso la mano a Accelerator con una sonrisa un tanto forzada por lo que iba a hacer y lo que podía pasar.

La profesora de educación física camino hacia el ascensor con Accelerator detrás de ella muerto de miedo mientras jalaba su pantalón para detenerla sin resultados, ya dentro del ascensor el niño albino estaba a punto de llorar, cuando las puertas se serraron y la sensación de vértigo llego a su estómago tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar, mientras Yomikawa seguía acariciando su cabeza y rezaba para que esta ves nada pasara.

Al llegar a la planta baja el ascensor se detuvo dándole a Accelerator mas náuseas y a Yomikawa un escalofrió por su espalda, pero el niño albino no vomito estaba mareado y su color de piel normalmente blanco ahora estaba un poco más oscuro pero no vomito.

La profesora de educación física y el niño albino salieron del ascensor hacia un banco que estaba pegado a una pared del loving, Accelerator aun estando algo mareado se sentó tomándole la mano a la profesora mientras que ella buscaba algo en su bolso con la otra mano.

Yomikawa después de buscar un rato en su bolso saco un recipiente cilíndrico que contenía un líquido transparente dentro de ella, era una botella plástica de medio litro con agua mineral en su interior, la profesora destapo la botella y cela ofreció a Accelerator mientras le decía.

-Bebe un poco Accelerator, esto te quitara las náuseas-

El niño albino tomo la botella de agua con ambas manos y empezó a tomarla con calma.

Cuando acabo de beber el agua le regreso la botella aun poco más arriba de la mitad, Yomikawa la tomo y la serró antes de guardarla en su bolso luego le hizo una pregunta al niño a su lado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

A lo que Accelerator respondió a la profesora asintiendo con la cabeza y poniendo una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad.

-Bien, entonces vamos al hospital-

 **Parte 3.**

El día anterior al que Yomikawa y Accelerator fueron al hospital a hacer un chequeo médico había nevado todo el día dejando un montón de nieve apilada fuera del hospital, y en el parque del hospital estaba un lugar perfecto para jugar a lanzarse bolas de nieve, pero había un problema los niños que debían jugar con la nieve no sabían qué hacer con ella.

Regados por el parque estaban en total 11 niños donde el mayor no pasaba los 7 años, uno de los niños con una apariencia genial con el poder de la telequinesis movía la nieve como si controlara las olas del mar, por otro lado una niña con una diadema de flores intentaba agarrar la nieve con sus manos desnudas pero se derretía al poco tiempo de agarrarla, y cerca de ay otra niña vestida con accesorios Gegota jugaba dibujando en la nieve con rayos azulados que salían de su flequillo.

Los niños estaban siendo vigilados por una científica sentada en un banco del parque de cabello negro hasta los hombros llamada Yoshikawa Kikyo, ella se podría decir que fue la salvadora de todos esos niños ya que ella alerto al Anti-skill de los atroces experimentos que hacían con ellos en el "Instituto de investigación sper" pero quien entro y los saco metiendo preso a los científicos fueron los Anti-skill dirigidos por Yomikawa Aiho, como fue era a allá no le importaba quien se llevara el crédito lo importante es que logro rescatar a algunos de ellos.

-Hey Kikyo-

De pronto una voz familiar le hablo a la científica que cuidaba de los niños en el parque del hospital, Yoshikawa movió la cabeza para ver a su amiga y la auténtica salvadora de los niños tomada de la mano con un niño albino.

-Hola Aiho, Accelerator ¿Cómo han estado?-

Respondiendo al saludo de Yoshikawa tanto Yomikawa como Accelerator saludaron a Yoshikawa agitando la mano.

Cuando estuvieron las 2 adultas juntas la profesora de educación física se agacho para hablarle a Accelerator a la cara.

-Accelerator ve a jugar con los otros niños nosotras tenemos cosas de que hablar-

El niño albino obedientemente fue a jugar con los otros niños en la nieve con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo ha estado el primer día de maternidad? Aunque por lo que puedo ver te has convertido en una buena madre Aiho-

-¿Tú crees? Yo siento que aún me falta-

-Una madre nunca deja de aprender ¿o eso dicen?-

-Sí, ayer aprendí que Accelerator se marea en los ascensores-

-¿Qué paso? ¿A Accelerator-chan le dio nauseas?-

-Al principio, luego me vomito enzima y acabamos tomando un baño para quitarnos el olor a vomito-

-Eso es lindo, Hablando de maternidad me van a dar la custodia de Shokuhou Misaki-

-¿¡También vas a ser madre!?-

-Sí, espero poder cuidar bien de Misaki, aunque primero tengo que terminar de analizar algunos archivos para poder comprender los poderes de los niños, y encontrar alguna forma de curar a los heridos-

Las dos mujeres adultas hablaron sobre diferentes cosas durante un buen rato hasta que Yomikawa decidió enseñarles un juego a los niños.

-Kikyo, vamos a enseñarles cómo se debe jugar con la nieve-

-Entonces les enseñaremos "guerra de bolas de nieves"-

La científica y la profesora se pararon del banco del parque mientras aplaudían y empezaban a llamar a los niños que estaban regados por todo el parque.

PLAF PLAF

-Niños vengan vamos a enseñarles un nuevo juego-

Los 12 niños se acercaron al banco donde estaban las 2 mujeres adultas tan pronto como las escucharon, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos Yomikawa les empezó a explicar cómo se jugaba.

-El juego que les voy a enseñar se llama "Guerra de bolas de nieve" ¿Alguien sabe de qué se trata?-

-¡YO! ¡YO!- La niña con accesorios de Gegota levantó la mano y empezó a saltar de la emoción.

Yoshikawa que conocía los nombres de los niños dejo la señalo –Bien Mikoto-

-La "Guerra de bolas de nieve" es un juego donde haces una bola de nieve y se la lanzas a otra persona -

-Bien Mikoto, les explicaremos el resto de las reglas ahora, la "Guerra de bolas de nieve" es un juego donde intentas tirar la lata del equipo contrario con una bola de nieve sin que te den una a ti, si te llegan a pegar una bola de nieve no te podrás moverte hasta que otro compañero te toque con la mano y no está permitido poner piedras en las bolas de nieve ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?-

-Yo- el niño genial que jugaba con la nieve usando su telequinesis levantó la mano para hacer su pregunta.

-Sí, Unabara Mitsuki ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

-¿Podemos usar nuestros poderes?-

-Si pueden, pero sin usarlos sobre los demás-

-¿Sin usarlo sobre los demás? No entiendo-

-Quiero decir que pueden usarlos sin lastimar a los demás ¿alguien tiene otra pregunta?-

Ninguno de los niños hizo alguna pregunta, la profesora de educación física y la científica entendieron que los niños estaban listos para jugar.

Los niños se colocaron en 2 grupos, en el primer grupo estaban la niña con accesorio de Gegota, el niño albino, una niña de pelo rojo amarrado en 2 coletas que caían por su espalda, una niña con flores en la cabeza, un niño con el pelo amarillo y gafas de sol azul oscuro y un niño con el pelo azul.

El segundo grupo tenía al niño que usaba la telequinesis para jugar con la nieve, una niña más pequeña con el cabello rosa amarrado en 2 coletas que caían a cada lado, una niña algo dormida con un chándal rosa, otra niña con una amplia frente que sostenía un abanico dándose aires de importancia, una niña con el cabello marrón claro un poco rizado y una niña con el cabello negro hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros.

Después que los equipos estuvieron formados se pusieron en esquinas opuestas y comenzó el juego.

En el primer grupo la niña Gegota, la pelirroja de doble coleta, el niño con las gafas de sol y el otro niño con el pelo azul salieron corriendo a atacar mientras el niño albino y la niña con flores en la cabeza se quedaron defendiendo la lata.

El grupo de ataque de los niños se movió en línea recta los más rápido que pudo hacia la base del segundo grupo, pero el otro grupo había hecho lo mismos haciendo encontrándose de frente, en el segundo grupo estaba el niño con telequinesis, la niña con la frentota, la niña con el pelo negro hasta más abajo de los hombros y la niña con el pelo marrón claro corto, ahí fue cuando empezó la "guerra de bolas de nieve" con poderes sper.

El que hizo el primer movimiento fue el niño con telequinesis que levanto las manos a los lados y con ayuda de su poder la nieve fue a sus manos creando una bolas de nieve en cada mano, luego se las lanzo a los 2 niños del equipo contrario.

Los dos niños del primer grupo esquivaron las bolas de nieve rodando en el piso, tomaron nieve y se la lanzaron mientras gritaban -¡TOMA ESTO!-

Pero la nieve no llego al otro niño, el no uso un poder para defenderse o alguien más lo uso, simplemente los 2 niños que acababan de gritar no hicieron bolas de nieve tan solo lanzaron un puñado de nieve sin compactar, pero eso no importo, luego de la primera bola de nieve empezó una lucha sin cuartel.

Mientras los niños tenían su batalla las 2 mujeres estaban sentadas en un banco mirando, para Yoshikawa que estaba acostumbrada a ver los poderes sper esto era una vista bonita, pero para Yomikawa que solo había visto dos tipos de poderes era algo increíble.

-Kikyo ¿Me puedes explicar que son cada poder?-

-Claro, mira a Mikoto-

-No tengo muy claro quién es ¿es la niña con todas esas ranas?-

La niña con accesorios Gegota estaba destruyendo las bolas de nieve que venían hacia ella con rayos azulados que salían de su flequillo, dejando nieve volando a su alrededor como si fueran cristales.

-Ella es un "electromaster" un sper que puede crear y controlar la electricidad a voluntad, también puede controlar sus variables como el magnetismo y algunos creen que podría hackear con el tiempo... así, su nivel es 2-

-Con los informes que leí entiendo más o menos lo que dices-

-Si me puedes entender eso me ahorra la charla de los campos AIM, ahora mira a Mitsuki el niño lindo de allá-

Unabara Mitsuk el niño con apariencia genial estaba embobado mirando a Mikoto rodeada de los cristales de hielo, y a su lado estaba la niña de pelo rosa amarrado en dos coletas en el mismo estado.

-Él es un nivel 2 con "telequinesis" puede agarrar objetos y personas a distancia, también puede hacer barreras de "sicoquinesis" que puede ser explicado como un campo de fuerza, y la niña a su lado es Kuroko una "teletransportadora" de nivel 2 ella literalmente puede teletransportar objetos, pero es bastante dedil solo puede hacerlo con cosas que pesen menos de 25 KL-

-¿Puedes explicarme eso de los niveles? La verdad no acabo de entenderlo, es como si fuera un videojuego-

-Veras los niveles son para definir qué tan fuerte son sus poderes, nivel 0 son los que no tienen poder pero pueden desarrollarlo, nivel 1 son los que tienen suficiente poder para doblar una cuchara con la mente, nivel 2 son los que pueden usar sus poderes en múltiples cosas y ahora pueden usarlos para su día a día, nivel 3 son los poderosos ellos pueden tener más fuerza que un carro o más poder de fuego que una pistola, nivel 4 a partir de aquí ninguno ha logrado llegar, se supone que tienen suficiente poder como un grupo de asalto o incluso más, nivel 5 es equivalente a un ejército entero, y el nivel 6... Es literalmente tener el poder de Dios en un cuerpo humano-

-¿El poder de Dios en un cuerpo humano? ¿No estas exagerando?-

-Tal vez si, después de todo está puesto así para entender a alguien con tanto poder-

Yomikawa se quedó en silencio viendo a su amiga que tenía la mirada en el cielo, luego de un momento las dos mujeres voltearon a ver como seguía el juego de los niños, hay en la mitad del patio estaban los 12 niños lanzándose bolas de nieve los unos a los otro sin importar de que equipo eran, por unos pocos minutos que le quitaron la mirada el juego en equipo se había transformado en un todos contra todos.

Yomikawa mirando como los niños juegas noto que mientras unos usaban sus poderes para defenderse y atacar otros no los usaban para nada.

-He Kikyo ¿Porque algunos niños no usan sus poderes para jugar con los otros?-

-Algunos no los pueden usar para este tipo de juegos-

-¿Cómo esa niña con flores en la cabeza?-

-Sí, ella es Uiharu Kazari un nivel 1 con un poder desconocido-

-¿Ella es una con poderes inexplicable?-

-No, no, es desconocido porque antes se creía que era piroquinesis, pero resulto que era un error, su verdadero poder es controlar la temperatura de las cosas que toca aunque cele hace más fácil calentar que enfriar-

-Es un poder ideal para llevar comida-

-Verdad que sí, sería muy útil en muchos lugares-

Yomikawa y Yoshikawa siguieron mirando a los niños, notaron a la niña con el chándal rosa que esquivaba las bolas de nieve sin mucho esfuerzo y siempre daba en el blanco con mucha facilidad.

-¿Que ay de esa niña atlética del chándal rosa? ¿Su poder la hace ser capaz de mejorar su físico?-

-No, su poder le permite saber dónde están otros sper en un radio de 3 metros-

Yomikawa seguí viendo a la niña con el chándal rosa esquivando todo lo que le lanzaran como si nada y se percató que estaba a más de 3 metro del niño más cercano

-Kikyo, ninguno de los niños está a 3 metros de ella ¿Cómo puede saber de dónde vienen las bolas de nieve y los niños?-

-Cuando quise decir 3 metros me refería al campo de difusión AIM, si un campo AIM es rosado por el suyo ella se dará cuenta, gracias a eso puede saber dónde esta los niños en el campo-

-Mmm entiendo, que hay de esos dos niños de cabellos teñidos, no he visto que usen sus poderes-

Yomikawa apunto a dos niños que corrían de un lado a otro esquivando las tormentas de nieve de la niña del abanico.

-El niño rubio con gafas de sol es Suchimikato Motoaru es un nivel 1 con la habilidad de "Auto renacimiento" que vendría siendo en otras palabras "regeneración a alta velocidad" puede sanar sus propias heridas en poco tiempo-

-¿Regeneración a alta velocidad? ¿¡Quieres decir que puede curar huesos rotos en un instante!?-

-... Tal vez pueda hacerlo si cultiva su poder, pero por ahora solo puede curar heridas superficiales y vasos rotos, además su poder solo funciona en el-

-¿Y el niño de pelo azul que no habré los ojos?-

-... El al igual que Accelerator no tiene nombre... cuando se referían al era como Aogami o Sujeto 0455-

Las dos mujeres miraron al niño apodado como Aogami esconderse detrás de Accelerator para esquivar la pequeña tormenta de nieve, dando como resultado que la tormenta de nieve bañara a la niña con el abanico cuando toco la piel de Accelerator, Yomikawa Aiho y Yoshikawa Kikyo no pudieron aguantar la risa a tal escena.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué hay de Accelerator? Sé que su poder es "Redirección de vectores" y su nivel es 3, pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendo como sus límites-

-... Accelerator es un caso especial, puede llegar al nivel 4... y tal vez pueda llegar al 5-

-¿¡Nivel 5!? ¿¡Según lo que acabas de decir ese poder no es igual al de un ejército entero!?-

-Sí, Accelerator es un genio de nacimiento, su poder depende de complejos cálculos matemáticos y físicos... seguramente nadie más en el mundo puede usar ese poder-

En los labios de la profesora broto una sonrisa mientras veía al niño albino que le faltaba un ojos y los dedos con una cara feliz, el niño estaba feliz de poder jugar con los otros niños afuera en la nieve, vio al niño saltar unos metros 5 metros esquivando las múltiples bolas de nieves arrojadas por el niño con telequinesis, luego vio como agarraba una bola de nieve y la arrojaba a la niña de chándal rosa que esquivo con facilidad.

-Kikyo, realmente no importa si es un genio o tiene el poder de un ejército entero, si puedo hacer que sea feliz nada más importa-

 **Parte 4.**

Después de un rato Yomikawa y Accelerator salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la escuela, el lugar donde trabaja la profesora sorprendió mucho a Accelerator era una escuela grande sobre una colina y como era medio día parecía estar bañada en luz, o por lo menos para el niño albino que nunca había visto una colina.

Yomikawa que había notado la cara de asombro de Accelerator le hizo una pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?-

El niño albino asintió con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta.

-Bien, vamos para ya-

Yomikawa tomo la mano de Accelerator y empezaron a subir las escaleras, pero como era de esperarse eran demasiados escalones para un niño que aún estaba en recuperación, cuando apenas llevaban un cuarto de los escalones el niño albino ya no podía más, Yomikawa iba a cargarlo pero Accelerator se soltó de su mano y salto lo suficientemente alto y lejos para caer en la entrada de la escuela, un estudiante que pasaba por ay con una lata de jugo los vio, se quedó mirando al niño albino con una cara meditativa y acto siguiente tiro los contenidos de la lata y se fue a la enfermería.

Yomikawa que acaba de llegar y ver lo que había pasado se echó a reír.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vamos Accelerator-

La profesora le tendió la mano al niño albino y cuando la tomo entraron caminando.

Lo primero que noto Accelerator al entrar fue unos grandes closets con muchas puertas, camino tomado de la mano con la profesora hasta esos closets luego vio como ella sacaba unos zapatos y se los ponía, intento imitar las acciones de la profesora pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con unos zapatos mucho más grande que los suyos, intento otra vez abriendo la puerta de al lado pero fue igual lo mismo paso con al de arriba y la de abajo.

-Accelerator esos zapatos sonde los estudiantes no te van a quedar, tenemos que buscarte unos hay-

Yomikawa apunto con el dedo hacia un estante alejado de los demás, era igual a los que estaban en la entrada pero este era un poco más pequeño, el niño albino camino hasta el estante y abrió la puerta del casillero más cercano a él, seguramente estaba esperando unos zapatos de su tamaño pero los que estaban adentro seguían siendo demasiado grandes para él, Yomikawa se acercó al casillero también y abrió una puerta de ay saco unos zapatos de la talla de Accelerator.

El niño albino vio los zapatos y levanto las manos para que se los entregaran, Yomikawa se los dio en las manos y una vez o que los tubo se los coloco de una vez, pero ahora Accelerator tenía el dilema de qué hacer con sus zapatos de exterior.

-Deja tus zapatos en el estante nada les pasara-

Accelerator le hizo caso a Yomikawa y coloco sus zapatos donde había sacado los otros, luego de eso le tomo la mano y caminaron por los pasillos.

Para el niño albino la escuela era algo nuevo que nunca antes había visto, tenía unos pasillos que podría considerar amplios, por un lado de la ventana se podía ver una pista donde algunas personas estaban corriendo o jugando con alguna pelota y del otro lado estaban un montón de otras personas haciendo algo en unas hojas sobre unas sillas y mesas.

Accelerator jalo la manga de Yomikawa para que le prestara atención.

-¿Pasa algo?-

La profesora miro que Accelerator estaba apuntando a las personas que estaban haciendo algo con unas hojas, luego sonrió y le explico que estaban haciendo.

-Esas personas son estudiantes de esta escuela, ahora están estudiando para poder cumplir sus sueños, el que está parado dando la clase es un profesor él se encarga de darle la información para cuando salgan al mundo-

Visto desde el punto de la explicación de Yomikawa la escuela era un lugar increíble donde podías llegar hacer lo que quisieras y cumplir tus sueños.

De repente Accelerator se da cuenta que unas niñas de la clase lo estaban viendo y murmurando algo.

-Mira a ese niño-

-¿Que le paso en las manos?-

-Qué lindo, nunca había visto a un albino-

-Pobrecito le falta un ojo-

-Me gustaría abrasarlo-

-¿Crees que podamos tomarle una foto?-

Accelerator se escondió detrás de las piernas de Yomikawa en busca de su protección, las estudiantes que lo estaban viendo empezaron a reír consiguiendo que el profesor las regañara.

El niño albino y la profesora siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un salón que no tenía estudiantes en él, el salón tenia mesas y sillas más grandes que los otros además de tener un montón de libros sobre ellos, el salón parecía desolado no se podía ver que hubiera alguien además de Accelerator y Yomikawa pero se podía escuchar y oler como alguien comía fideos instantáneos en alguno de los escritorios, la profesora hablo con un todo elevado para ser escuchada.

-Komoe-sempai-

De pronto varios libros se movieron en uno de los escritorio y una persona salió de ellos, la niña que acaba de aparecer debió tener unos 12 años con el pelo rosado y un vestido del mismo color, la persona que respondía al nombre de Komoe le respondió a su llamado.

-Yomikawa-sensei ¿cómo has estado...?-

La persona de cabello rosa se detuvo cuan vio al niño albino que se escondía detrás de la otra profesora.

-Tú debes ser Accelerator-chan-

Cuando escucho su nombre Accelerator apretó la pierna de Yomikawa con más fuerza, la profesora más alta le hablo a la pequeña.

-Lo ciento, Accelerator es muy tímido-

-Jeje no te preocupes por eso ¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?-

-No puedo decir que está en un buen estado de salud, pero va mejorando más rápido que una persona normal, los poderes sper son increíble-

RUM

La puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a Accelerator que le estaba dando la espalda, rápidamente se colocó del otro lado de las piernas d Yomikawa y asomo la cabeza para ver a un niño de unos 16 años con unos cuadernos debajo su brazo y con el pelo teñido de marrón, el chico que acababa de entrar primero miro a Yomikawa y saludo a las dos profesoras sin darse cuenta de Accelerator detrás de las piernas de Yomikawa.

-Hola Yomikawa-sensei ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-

-¿Encontrarme mejor? Hamazura no estoy enferma-

-¿No a estado yendo al hospital por su emba...?

-¿Emba que? Hamazura-

El chico con el pelo teñido de marrón empezó a sudar frio, cuando se dio cuenta que dejo escapar por accidente él una parte del rumor que era la comidilla de la escuela en ese momento, de pronto escucho la voz de una profesora que parecía una niña de primaria.

-Hamazura-chan, es malo tener rumores de los profesores-

Hamazura trago saliva mientras pensó en lo que podría decir, pero las miradas acusadoras de las profesoras hizo que se rindiera y empozó a escupir todo con un suspiro de resignación.

-Verán en toda la escuela está corriendo el rumor de que Yomikawa-sensei tendrá... un nuevo rol... de madre...-

-A ¿solo eso?-

-Pues si es todo ¿No está molesta por eso?-

-No, porque es cierto-

-A, es cierto... ¡ES CIERTO!-

El grito de Hamazura asusto a las profesoras y al niño albino que tomo con más fuerza la pierna de Yomikawa, pero el más sorprendido de todos era el niño que grito, ahora ese chico dejo caer sus cuadernos y tenía una cara de asombro.

-Hamazura, no grites estas en una escuela-

-Lo lo lo lo ciento ¡Espere más importante! ¿¡Esta segura de eso!?-

-Si lo estoy, no te sorprendas tanto soy una mejer adulta ¿qué tiene de raro?-

-Es solo que...- Hamazura tomo aire y lo voto antes de conseguir- ¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Quién es el padre?-

-La verdad aun no lose, estamos esperando los análisis de ADN-

Hamazura se sintió mareado cuando escucho la respuesta de la profesora, pero prosiguió con la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Es niño o niña?-

-Es un niño-

El chico con el pelo teñido de marrón se agarró de la pared para no caer al suelo mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras.

-Mis felicitaciones Yomikawa-sensei, estoy seguro que será una gran madre y... ¿Para cuándo lo espera?-

-... ¿Estás pensando que estoy embarazada? Y ¿te encuentras bien?-

El chico aun sosteniéndose de la pared levanta la mirada para respóndele a la profesora.

-¿No estas esperando un bebe?-

-No, no, mi hijo está aquí-

Yomikawa le coloco su mano encima de Accelerator y este salió para cruzar miradas con el chico recostado en la puerta, hubo un silencio mientras los dos se miraban.

-Ya nació- dicho esto Hamazura se terminó de desmallar.

 **Parte 5.**

En un cierto hospital una niña con los ojos en una singular forma de estrellas, cabellos dorados y un cuerpo tan flaco que se podían ver algunos de sus huesos, ella era Shokuhou Misaki uno de los niños sper que habían pasado por un cruel experimento para obtener poderes.

La mayoría de los músculos de Misaki estaban en tan mal estado que no podía ni mover la mano para comer por su cuenta mucho menos levantarse, ella había acabado en ese estado a cauda de que los científicos que experimentaban con ella la clasificaran como peligrosa a causa de su poder, después de tacharla como peligrosa la encerraron en una especia de silla donde la drogaban para que no se moviera, los científicos creían que su poder el "Mental Out" podría controlar a otras personas para matar, nada más alejado de la realidad, para Misaki que era un nivel 2 no era capaz de controlar a otras personas solo podía leer sus mentes si estaban a un metro de ella.

Ella ahora estaba en un cuarto acostada sobre una pequeña cama con cables pegados en casi todo su cuerpo, eso cables conectados a sus brazos, piernas y abdomen daban señales eléctricas que le hacía sentir dolor en grandes cantidades, pero ella soportaba ese dolor para poder conocer a una persona que le había dado un chocolate de esperanza.

-Misaki, vamos a empezar por favor aguanta el dolor, esto es para tu recuperación-

Una doctora con el cabello corto hasta los hombro le hablo a Misaki, la niña de ojos estrellados sabía que esta persona había entrado en el laboratorio y gracias a ella los rescataron pero no conocía su motivo, para Misaki era algo muy extraño después de todo fue vendida por sus padres y pasado un infierno en el laboratorio.

GLUN GLUN

De repente Misaki sintió los impulsos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo "DOLOR" fue lo único que pudo pensar cuando sus músculos empezaban a moverse por la electricidad.

Para Misaki que tenía los cables conectados a su cuerpo le pareció que duro mucho tiempo, pero en realidad ni siquiera habían pasado 5 minutos desde que le empezaron a mandar los impulsos eléctricos

Cuando terminaron la doctora le desconecto los cables con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, luego la monto en su silla de ruedas y la llevo a su cuarto, al llegar al cuarto la científica acomodo la cama inclinando la un poco para que quedara sentada Misaki en ella, luego la levanto de la silla de ruedas y la coloco en la cama, cuando acabo se sentó en una silla retráctil y le empezó a hablar.

-Misaki ¿te gustaría tener una familia que te amé?-

La niña reacciono a las palabras "familia" y "ame" eso era lo que siempre había querido, intento responderle pero solo salió un sonido casi inaudible.

-a...aa... a-

-Entiendo, no tienes que forzarte a hablar ahora-

Misaki empezó a llorar de felicidad, por conseguir lo que siempre quiso.

 **Nota.**

Esto fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, parecía ayer cuando mi amigo me dijo que tenía una mina de oro aquí (tal vez no tenga a 2000 visitas pero me gusta mucho esta historia) de verdad este es el fic que más me gusta (Que hago).

En este Cap se ve un día normal en la vida de Accelerator y Yomikawa, además se puede ver la relación que tiene Accelerator con los otros niños de su edad... o por lo menos los que estuvieron en el experimento.

También hamazura hace una pequeña aparición como estudiante, usare a ese pobre diablo más adelante (Cuando digo "pobre diablo" me refiero a mala suerte).

Y por último se ve a Misaki y Yoshikawa haciendo una familia, piénselo un momento sus madres se conocen y estuvieron en el experimento, de esto algo bueno tiene que salir.

Creo que meteré a un chico de pelo de punta en el siguiente Cap ¿o lo dejo para la escuela? La verdad aun no lose.

No olviden comentar con el corazón XD.


	4. Capitulo 04

**Nota.**

Regresa la tierna historia de Accelerator y sus amigos (soné como propaganda de TV)

Hola a todos a pasado un tiempo desde que publique algo de este fic pero eso tiene un motivo, aquellos que lean mis otros fic ya se habrán enterado del motivo de mi desaparición, pero para aquellos que no lo sepan les digo que estoy cumpliendo mi sueño por mi cuenta, estoy haciendo un videojuego literalmente yo solo y es un trabajo increíblemente difícil de realizar, eso se lleva casi todo mi tiempo libre y apenas me deja seguir escribir los fic, por eso no esperen que el siguiente Cap salga rápido y me disculpo por la demora.

 **Capítulo 4. Rumores, el primer caso y llegada del mal afortunado.**

 **Parte 1.**

-Lo digo enserio, el niño niña albina es el hijo de Yomikawa-sensei-

En el salón de clases un grupo de 2 adolescentes que parecían unos delincuentes hablaban tranquilamente sobre el último rumor que recorría la escuela.

-Hamazura, no importa por donde lo vea...- el chico que tenía la apariencia de un gorila le hizo una pausa antes de responderle a Hamazura -Que el rumor del "embarazo de Yomikawa-sensei" pasara a "el hijo albino de Yomikawa-sensei" en menos de una semana es demasiado increíble, realmente no puedo creer en esos rumores-

-Pero yo lo vi ayer por la sala de profesores-

-También te desmallaste, es más probable que soñaras todo eso por el "zumo"-

Hamazura y el chico que parecía un gorila estaban hablando sobre las últimas comidillas de la escuela, eran unos rumores que se esparcieron por toda la escuela como si fueran azúcar entre las hormigas. El primer rumor comenzó hace una semana y decía "Yomikawa-sensei había quedado embarazada" nada más el primer día llego a los oídos de todos los estudiantes por igual, el rumor llego incluso a los estudiantes que nunca venían a clases como era el caso de Hamazura, el chico gorila y el falso ninja, al principio el trió de delincuentes pensaron que era una especie de broma por lo que no le prestaron mucha atención, pero luego de haberlo oído una cuantas docenas de beses se decidieron por ir a la escuela en busca de la verdad y también por la insistencia del falso ninja que no dejaba de hablar de eso.

Apenas llegaron a la escuela supieron que tan increíble era la imaginación humana, se había tomado como un hecho el embaraza y ahora la historia del "padre" estaba con muchas ramificaciones, algunos decían que fue su novio, otros que Yomikawa era una mujer casada, también estaba la historia de la borrachera, pero la que se llevó el premio fue "Yomikawa-sensei fue inseminada artificialmente por su novia, una investigadora de pelo hasta los hombros que conoce desde la UNI" habían muchas más historia y en más de una ocasión Hamazura y el chico gorila tuvieron que detener por la fuerza al falso ninja de iniciar una pelea.

A medida que paso el tiempo el falso ninja solo pudo tranquilizase tomando una nueva bebido en cartón que se había puesto de moda, el chico gorila le pareció mejor que su amigo estuviera tomando un jugo para niños en vez de estar buscando pelea con cualquiera que dijera "Yomikawa-sensei embarazada" o "Yomikawa-sensei y su hijo" claro que tuvo mucha más preocupación cuando encontró que su bebida de cartón se llamaba "Zumo de azúcar" un zumo de por si tenía una gran cantidad de azúcar, si lo que decía en la etiqueta era cierto el falso ninja estaba cometiendo suicidio sin darse cuenta, rápidamente le quita el zumo de cartón de sus manos y le empieza a dar una conferencia sobre el consumo de azúcar, el falso ninja no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y le explico que solo era un nombre atractivo para su bebida con 0% de azúcar el chico gorila reviso la etiqueta para comprobar las palabras de su amigo resultando ser ciertas, en la etiqueta de contenidos decía que tenía un 0% de azúcar pero ¿quién podía creer lo que decían las etiquetas? Estaba más que claro las empresas protegerían su receta secreta colocando ingredientes falsos y bien poniendo información falsa, pero si hacían eso podían ser demandados con mucha facilidad, sin saberlo el chico gorila había dado un paso en la guerra de la empresas sin darse cuenta de ello.

Paso una semana entera antes de Yomikawa volviera a la escuela acompañado de un niño, no hubieron muchos que los vieron dado que llegaron y se fueron en horarios de clases pero los que lograron ver algo entre ellos Hamazura tuvieron 4 cosas en común, la primera era su edad oscilaba entre 5 años más o menos, la segunda era su albinismos, la tercera fue el hecho de estar lisiado, y la cuarta se trataba de su sexo, ninguno había sido capaz de distinguir cuál era su género, el supuesto niño que acompaño a Yomikawa se parecía más a un personaje de anime que a un niño real solo le faltaba tener un súper poder y un pasado trágico.

Con eso el rumor cambio a "Yomikawa-sensei tiene un hijo" la minoría que había visto al niño albino creía que era su hijo o algún familiar, por otro lado la mayoría estaba convencido que todo era culpa del maldito "Zumo de azúcar" ese jugo de cartón era la sensación en toda la escuela y después de tomar unas cuantas cajitas de más fue que vieron a ese niño albino, también el falso ninja había declarado que él lo vio haciendo un salto sobre humano después de beber 24 de esas cosas.

Al final los dos rumores más fuertes en la escuela eran "¿Yomikawa-sensei tiene un hijo?" y "El Zumo de azúcar tiene algún tipo de droga alucinógena"

 **Parte 2.**

En un cierto hospital cerca de la hora de almorzar se encontraban un viejo doctor con cara de zapo y una profesora de educación física con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, estas dos personas estaban hablando de un asunto serio pero tenían caras de felicidad en sus rostros como si esperaban la dada de alto en un hospital.

El doctor con cara de rana hablo con su tono habitual mientras miraba a la profesora a la cara.

-Cuando despierte Accelerator aun estará bajo los efectos de la anestesia alrededor de una hora estará completamente despierto-

-¿Le dolerán mucho los nuevos dedos cuando despierte?-

-Si- el doctor le respondió a la profesora en un tono sincero donde no le ocultaba nada -A pesar que sus nuevos dedos son desprendible tiene las conexiones pegadas a su piel a través de la operación-

La profesora arrugo un poco la cara antes por el hecho de no estar convencida de esos dedos desprendibles a pesar de saber porque su hijo tenía que tenerlos.

Para el sper conocido como Accelerator que había perdido sus dedos hace algún tiempo en uno de los experimentos era necesario poder cambiarlos cuando se rompieran, esto era un hecho que ocurriría gracias a los poderes que poseía y al no estar acostumbrado a tener dedos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo le estará doliendo? Y ¿Cual medicamento es mejor para calmar el dolor?-

-Cálmate, el medicamento que te di con anterioridad le servirá para calmar el dolor, en cuanto al dolor no debería durar mucho más de 3 días siempre que no se quite los dedos o haga movimientos bruscos con ellos-

-¿Cuáles son esos movimientos bruscos?-

-Puede ser cualquier movimiento exagerado como golpear algo sin sus poderes o aplaudir con demasiada fuerza, aun dudo mucho que lo haga-

-¿Entonces, que recomienda para su recuperación?-

-Ya que solo tiene 6 años los más recomendable es dibujar y colorear, aunque también puede intentar jugar algún videojuegos eso acelerara su recuperación-

El ductor con cara de rana había propuesto los videojuegos no porque le gustaran, sino porque estaba comprobado que jugar videojuegos agilizaba las manos hasta el punto que en algunas carreras universitarias mandan algunos como tarea.

La profesora iba a hablar nuevamente pero antes de pronunciar una palabra una enfermera llego con una cara asustada hablándole al doctor sentado en la silla.

-¡Doctor, Misaka Mikoto se desmallo!-

 **Parte 3.**

-Geeeegota Geeeegota, Geeeegota Geeeegota ¡Si Gegota!-

Sentada en un mueble frente a un televisor se encontraba una niña de cabellos marrones más o menos de unos 6 años vestida de gato-panda y abrasando un peluche en forma de rana mientras mira la televisión, esa niña sin preocupaciones era Misaka Mikoto uno de los niños secuestrados para el desarrollo de poderes sper, un experimento que bien podría clasificarse como inhumano por la gran cantidad de cadáveres que conllevo, pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado ahora Misaka Mikoto vivía con sus padres en Ciudad Academia.

-Mikoto ven a la mesa, el almuerzo está servida-

-Voy mami-

Mikoto se levantó del mueble y aun sosteniendo el peluche entre sus brazos se dirigió hacia la mesa, por el carácter aun infantil se podía suponer que Mikoto no había sufrido tantos traumas en el experimento como los demás niños gracias a su gran potencial como sper.

-¿Mami, que vamos a comer hoy?-

-Hoy tenemos carne de hamburguesa con queso-

-... ¿Que es "carne de hamburguesa?-

A causa del tiempo que había pasado en el laboratorio los niños olvidaron cualquier comida que tuviera sabor, mientras estuvieron encerrados solo les daban un tipo de comida insípida e hinolora parecido a una especie de puré, de vez en cuando si lograban un gran avance en el experimento podían recibir un dulce barato como premio, pero nada especialmente delicioso.

-La carne de hamburguesa es como es bistec con la carne de pasta-

-¿Bistec con carne de pasta? ¡Eso me gusta! ¡Eso me gusta! ¡Eso me gusta!-

-Bien aquí tienes-

Mizusu coloco dos platos en la mesa con carne de hamburguesa justos y se sentó al lado de su hija.

-Estoy en casa-

Antes que pudieran empezar a comer la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió y del salió un hombre corpulento vistiendo un traje de negocios.

-¡Papá!-

-¡Hola Mikoto! ¿Cómo has pasado el día con mamá?-

-¡Fuimos al hospital y ju-ju-jugué con otros niños a la pelota y unos niños me dijeron que les gustaba y-y-y luego salimos a comprar ropa y luego apareció un gatito pero el gatito no quería que lo acariciara así-así-así que lo perseguí y el gatito se fue... ¿¡papá me compras un gatito!?-

-Hablare con mamá para ver si podemos tenerlo ¿sí? Mi linda hija-

La imagen que daban las tres personas de la casa era la que debió a ver tenido siempre, una familia feliz sin preocuparse por que uno de ellos desapareciera y no ser capaz de volverlo a ver nunca.

 **Parte 4.**

Fuera de Ciudad Academia se encontraba un niño con el pelo negro peinado como un hongo, ese niño había tenido una vida llena de mala suerte hasta el punto que todas las personas le echaban la culpa de cualquier cosa mala que pasaba, si el tren llegaba tarde a la estación era culpa del niño, si los teléfonos se quedaban sin cobertura por varios días era culpa del niño, si llovía está el punto de tapar las alcantarillas era culpa del niño, no importaba cual desgracia pasara siempre le echaban la culpa al niño que solo estuvo hay viendo como lo señalaban con la culpa de todo a pesar que el no hizo nada.

Esto convirtió al niño en alguien muy desconfiado y un poco solitario al no tener ningún amigo, el único lugar donde no era tratado como una plaga era su casa justo a sus familiares, en ese lugar no era más que un niño normal el cual tenían que proteger.

Cuando el niño cumplió los siete años un hombre lo ataco con un cuchillo mientras regresaba de la escuela, el normalmente esperaría a sus padres pero ese día quiso hacer algo más mayor e intento ir se solo.

El niño solo sobrevivió gracias a que corrió sin pensarlo y el hombre con el cuchillo fue atropellado por un camión, pero esto solo lo llevo a él y a su familia a tener miedo a salir y encontrarse con otra persona que quisiera lastimar poniendo como escusa la mala suerte.

Los padres del niño moviendo todos sus contactos consternados consiguieron un cupo en la capital de la ciencia y lo enviaron como último recurso, era un lugar donde la fantasía y la mala suerte no existían, un lugar donde el niño podía crecer como los otros niños y tal vez encontrar una cura para lo inexplicable.

 **Parte 5.**

En un cierto hospital una niña llamaba Misaka Mikoto estaba durmiendo profundamente en una cama blanca, el sueño de Mikoto parecía completamente placentero sin señales de tener aunque se una pesadilla.

Al lado de Mikoto se encontraban sus padres Misaka Mizusu y Misaka Tabigake con caras llenas de miedo, antes que Mikoto acabara en el hospital habían salido los tres miembros de la familia Misaka al diamonds para ver una película en el cine sobre una rana verde con mostacho, cuando salieron de ver la película fueron a un parque cercano donde Mikoto jugo con los otros niños sin usar sus poderes ya que tenía prohibido usarlos fuera del hospital, mientras jugaba con los demás niños Tabigake empezó una conversación con su esposa.

-Mizusu ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Mikoto ayer?-

-¿Hablas acerca del gato que no se dijo acariciar por Mikoto?-

-No, me refiero a lo de los niños en el hospital-

-... ¿Tabigake, estas preocupado por el niño que le cele declaro a Mikoto?-

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Todos los hombre son lobos en busca de tiernos corderitos al cual incarles el diente ¡y uno de lesos lobos que juega con Mikoto ya se fijó en ella a una edad tan temprana!-

-Jajaja amor está exagerando a demás cuando veas a ese niño te darás cuenta que no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-Mizusu no me parece correcto deci-

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-

de la nada se escuchó un grito que sacudió todo el parque, tanto Mizusu como Tabigake voltearon a ver que era el origen del grito y hay esta su recién recupera hija Misaka Mikoto tendida en el piso sin mover un solo musculo.

 **Parte 6.**

En el borde de una azotea su capa blandía hecha por su uniforme mientras los últimos rasgo de vida en el día asomaban a la vista, su negro pelo agitaba justo a su bandana y colocaba su rodilla en alto para un día muerto de justicia, este era el hombre con mayor poder en la cavidad del mundo y del cual se rumoreaban muchas cosas, se decía que sus extremidades exiliaban el mal, se oían rumores cuando aceleraba, se savia que sus agal-

-¿Gunha-kun estás haciendo un monologo heroico otra ves?-

-¡Himegami, no debes interrumpir cuando un hombre está a punto de sacar sus agallas-

-Pero si no vas rápido pasaras el toque de queda y no comeremos hollá caliente-

-Nada que mis agallas no puedan resol-

-También la supervisora se enojara-

CLAASSSSSSSSS

-... Definitivamente... nadie puede oponerse a la supervisora de dormitorios sper-

 **Nota.**

¿Bueno que les pareció?

En este Cap se montan las bases para que Accelerator valla nuevamente al trabajo de Yomikawa, también se ve como comienza los rumores que tienen de centro a Yomikawa y Accelerator esto le causa muchos problemas a una profesora de 135 centímetros en el futuro XD.

Se comienza con el primer problema esper y la primera victima es Misaka Mikoto, pretendo poner unos cuantos problemas que serán cosas como enfermedades, perderse en algún lugar, miedo a algo o alguien, en otras palabras cosas que le pueden pasar a cualquiera y miedos que cualquier niño puede tener.

El niño desafortunado llega a Ciudad Academia en busca de una cura para su mala suerte, en el siguiente Cap tendrá un encuentro inesperado con un grupo que es capas de comprenderlo.

Los gemstone hacen su aparición por primera ves aun que solo ser unas pocas lineas de conversación entre Himegami y Gunha, habrán mas gemstone en los dormitorios pero aun tengo que elegir cuales y cuantos ademas que no necesariamente tienen que ser gemstone de la novela pueden ser sper normales pero aquí son gemstone, asumo que todos sabrán quien es la supervisora de los dormitorios sper.

Por cada comentario ayudas a Misaka.


End file.
